A clock reference source is an indispensable function module of a TDD (an acronym of Time Division Duplex) system, and is used to synchronize cells of all base stations throughout a network and avoid uplink/downlink cross timeslot interference caused by desynchronization of the TDD system. The loss of the clock reference source tends to cause clock desynchronization of the TDD system and strong interference between a current cell and an intra-frequency cell of a base station that neighbors the base station of the current cell, which results in that a terminal cannot access the network or leads to deteriorated services such as call drops, handover failures, failures of implementing services, and the like. Deteriorated quality of the wireless communication network affects network user experience directly. The intra-frequency cell of the neighbor base station may be briefly referred to as an intra-frequency neighbor cell.
Generally, after a clock reference source is lost, the base station clock still remains for a time period without causing desynchronization or inter-cell interference, but will drift gradually and eventually lead to clock desynchronization. When a base station is in clock desynchronization, all cells of the base station are clock desynchronization cells. Common clock reference sources include the GPS (an acronym of Global Position System) system, the BeiDou system, and the like.
Generally, in a base station, when a clock reference source is lost, a corresponding alarm prompt will be provided, and a corresponding re-synchronization or reset operation will be performed. On the base station side, after a period of time after the clock reference source is lost, the base station automatically blocks carrier-sectors to prevent the base station from causing interference onto other intra-frequency neighbor cells.
However, the practice of using loss of a clock reference source to indicate whether a base station is in clock desynchronization is not timely or accurate enough, which leads to a delay of response made by the base station, thereby affecting network user experience directly.